Guardian
Guardian is the name of a series of large LEGOLAND military robots that went rogue and tried to take over the world. Biography Mission Deep Freeze The original Guardian was designed by the LEGOLAND military using the latest technology available in 2004. After tests were complete, Guardian was deployed in Antarctica with the intention of battling Ogel's forces. However, the programmers failed to design the Guardian to recognize Alpha Team as an ally, and before long, the Guardian was hunting down Alpha Team agents. Guardian's arrival in Antarctica was concurrent to the attacks of Ogel's assassin robot, forcing Future Frozeen to steer his Time Boat clear of Guardian's rampage. However, Guardian traveled to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters and attacked agent Rich in its search for Hacker, whom Guardian perceived as a threat. Developing its own artificial intelligence, Guardian ignored attempted overrides from the LEGOLAND military. Rich eventually succeeded in disabling Guardian. However, immediately after the first Guardian's defeat, it remotely activated its own construction files in the military base, causing the assembly of Guardian 2 and Guardian 3. Guardian 2 arrived in Antarctica first and teamed up with Guardian 1, and together they battled Alpha Team agents Rich and Subzero. However, Guardian 3 deceived its fellow Guardians and had them destroyed. Guardian 3 took Kotua hostage and created Mini-Guardians to take over the LEGOLAND military. Once activated, Mini-Guardian 4 took control of Kotua and, later, Databoard to commit crimes and frame Alpha Team. This stirred conflict between Alpha Team and the LEGOLAND military, which Guardian 3 and Evil Ogel used to their advantage. A Mini-Guardian also caused Databoard to attack his fellow Alpha Team agents, including Subzero. However, once Alpha Team became aware of the Mini-Guardians' existence, they were quickly eliminated. While the Mini-Guardian-controlled soldiers attacked Alpha Team Headquarters, Guardian 3 proposed a truce with Evil Ogel, but the villain refused the robot's offer and attacked Guardian 3 with his drone army. Guardian 3 retreated and discovered the old laboratory of Dr. Voltage. Guardian 3 proceeded to invent BladeBugs, which harassed Alpha Team for much of following weeks. However, Guardian 3 was ultimately defeated by Kotua and [[The Voltage|the Voltage]]. Dino Attack Years later, Kotua created Guardian Mk. IV to join his robot forces during his attack on Dino Attack Team. Kotua revealed Guardian Mk. IV to Databoard aboard the Voltage during Databoard's second attempt to escape the airship. Guardian quickly overpowered Databoard and captured him once more. Guardian was later confronted by Databoard, Turahk-Kal, and Glide on the bridge of the Voltage, but this time, the Dino Attack agents were able to escape the giant robot. Rex and Little Bot were taken prisoner aboard the Voltage, and while Rex faced off against Kotua, Guardian Mk. IV battled Little Bot. Due to its size and strength, Guardian quickly overpowered Little Bot. Shortly afterward, Databoard, Turahk-Kal, and Glide returned to the Voltage with PBB, where they were met by Guardian Mk. IV once again. While the others were taken prisoner, Guardian brought Databoard to the command deck to be confronted by Kotua once again. After Kotua left, Guardian was confronted by Rex, Turahk-Kal, and PBB. Databoard escaped Guardian and fled with the others as Guardian, security bots, and Kotua gave pursuit. Although Rex was recaptured by a security bot, Guardian failed to capture the others, and they were ultimately able to escape. Guardian was called to the command deck, where it was reprimanded by Kotua for its failure to capture Databoard, Turahk-Kal, and PBB. Guardian then was assigned to oversee Rex's execution. However, Rex vomited on Guardian and escaped, and Guardian was unable to pursue due to a Cleaner Bot's attempts to clean it. Disappointed with Guardian's recent failures, Kotua destroyed Guardian Mk. IV. No more Guardian robots have been produced, ending their lineage for good. Abilities and Traits As shown by its performance in firing ranges, Guardian was a skilled shooter with nearly any firearm. However, its artificial intelligence was not designed to handle flight or aquatic combat. Guardian also was equipped with phasing technology to allow it to pass through walls, and was armed with machine guns, missiles, and chemicals. Due to faulty programming, Guardian could not discern Alpha Team agents from Ogel Drones, causing it to treat both factions as enemies. Even worse, Guardian started to become self-aware and developed its own artificial intelligence, ignoring orders and commands from the LEGOLAND military. The military scientists who designed the original Guardian suspect that it was hacked by Evil Ogel to distract Alpha Team from his plans, although Ogel's refusal to work with Guardian 3 contradicts this theory. Guardian's ultimate plan was to create endless copies of itself and take over the world. The original three Guardian robots perceived Alpha Team agent Hacker as a threat and were therefore heavily concerned with hunting him down; they also regarded Rich as their means of finding Hacker. Guardian Mk. IV, however, appeared to be obedient and loyal to Kotua. Guardian was equipped with a large laser sword designed to cut through nearly any material. Guardian 3 was armed with a tail covered with special equipment to create a powerful laser blast. Guardian Mk. IV was armed with laser vision. Unlike other Guardian models, Guardian 3 had no legs, instead hovering in mid-air. Mini-Guardians were only the size of a housefly, but had the ability of attaching themselves to a Minifig host and controlling their actions. For inexplicable reasons, Mini-Guardian 4 was only capable of saying "Moo!" Quotes Trivia *Later posts by Kotua in Space revealed that Guardian Mk. IV survived Kotua's attempt to destroy it. However, nothing ultimately came out of this and the character was not developed any further, so it is currently disregarded by this wiki. External Links *Brickshelf Gallery *MOCpages Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Kotua in Space Category:Robots